Let Me Love You
by mindramblingsandwords
Summary: AU...After breaking off a long term relationship and going back to her no romance stance, Felicity Smoak decides to start over. With her best friend in her corner, she's starting a new chapter in her life. Her first night in her new town, she goes out and it leads to a one night stand. Circumstances soon bring Oliver Queen back in her new world.
1. Chapter 1

Felicity remembered when her father left. He came in her room to tuck his then eight-year-old daughter in bed. She'd always preferred for him to tuck her in over her mother, simply because he would let her stay up just a little bit longer. It was the same routine they had been doing for years. He would tickle her until she giggled with happy tears leaking from her eyes. Tickle, kiss her forehead and finally whisper I love you. That was the routine that followed every night, until one night he never cracked her door open again.

He usually slipped out just before she closed her eyes. That particular night was different. He stayed longer than usual. He read her one book too many and held onto her hand a little longer. Her hand was still in his as her eyes slipped close. That was the last memory she had of her father, and the last time she ever saw him.

The first two nights he didn't return home, she didn't question it. The third night, she needed an answer. She laid in bed watching the clock until it hit the time where he would peak his head in her door. Out of the bed she hopped determined to find out what was going on. She tiptoed in her mother's room. She didn't see her in the bed or at her nightstand where she usually sat. She tipped around until she made it to the other side of the room where she could hear faint sniffles. Her mom was on the floor, bottle of alcohol in her hand with black streaks all down her face. "Mommy," she called out quietly. "Is daddy still at work?" The innocence of her question made the sobs from her mother grow louder.

Donna finally calmed down enough to talk and she reached for Felicity. "No baby," she pulled her into her lap, brushing her curly hair to the side as she held onto her tightly. "He's not coming back sweetie. It's just you and me now. Daddy went away."

She didn't fully understand what _went away_ meant, but she knew it was serious. Her mother breaking down into tears showed her that. That was the last day she ever asked about her father and also the day she made a vow to never be so in love with someone that they could take part of you with them and leave you on the floor in a ball crying.

Relationships. She could do companionship, but when it inched close to taking things to the next level, she balked. She had a couple of boyfriends in high school. The only one who lasted for more than a couple of months was Cooper. Once the topic of graduating and going off to college came up, he mentioned trying the long distance relationship. She immediately freaked at that thought and they went their separate ways.

The next step was college where she had a string of careless flings. The excuse she used was that she needed to solely focus on her grades. Once she graduated with honors and entered the real world, her mother made it her mission to find her so she wouldn't end up alone. Her mother found Ray and introduced them. Ray was great. He was essentially the perfect guy. Tall dark and handsome. He could charm any woman, but Felicity was the lucky girl to be on the receiving end of that. She accepted the date to please Donna, and eventually found herself in the longest steady relationship she'd ever had. Everything was fine until Ray decided to move their relationship to the next level without so much as discussing it with her firsthand. She and Ray had been together almost a year, and apparently he was ready for marriage. Ray was smart, she was smart and they would have smart beautiful kids together. Essentially they were the perfect Ken and Barbie from the outside looking in. No one really knew how Felicity was freaking out on the inside.

Time stood still when Ray dropped down to one knee in front of her surrounded by his family and her mother.

"Ray what are you doing?"

Seeing Ray down on his knees looking up at her so hopeful and surrounded by her friends and family. He called her name and asked her the four wonderful words so many girls dreamed of hearing. She looked up from his hopeful face into the eyes of her mother beaming with pride. Ray's mother stood beside Donna with just as much pride in her eyes. She stupidly said yes because she couldn't bring herself to turn him down in front of everyone. She wasn't that cold hearted.

Her mother was so ecstatic and for the first time in a very long time, the happiness radiated off of Donna. It was a nice sight to see. For a short time, she thought maybe she could force herself to feel the same for Ray. Many women married without being madly in love and went on to tell how much that changed once they tied the knot. But as more time passed and the topic of the wedding continuously came up, she began to feel suffocated and trapped. A couple of months passed and every time they talked about the wedding, she found herself avoiding it or blowing it off completely. After a while, she was miserable. In the back of her mind was the lingering thought that it would not work out. In the end Ray would eventually leave her and she would be left in a ball on the floor crying.

When she couldn't take it anymore, she went to his place to break the news to him. "I thought I could do this Ray, but I can't." She slipped the ring off dropping it in his hand. "I'm so sorry."

After that day she decided that she needed a fresh start. She took a new job and moved away.

"Earth to Felicity!"

Felicity turned towards the voice of her best friend from college, who was resting out on her sofa. They had been setting up her living room for almost three hours straight now. Every other room was done except this godforsaken.

"Huh?"

"I've been calling your name for like five minutes. Come on sit down and take a break," Iris said.

Felicity sat the vase that she had been holding in her hand down on the mantle. Dropping down beside Iris, she took the water from her outstretched hand.

"Ahhh," she said as the cool liquid trickled down her throat. "Thanks."

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Sure? Have you talked to Ray? I figured that's what you were thinking about."

"Yes. I mean yes that's what I was thinking about, but no I haven't talked to him. I think it's best if we don't talk. I want to put my mind on something else."

"I have an idea," Iris nudged.

Felicity eyed her friend suspiciously. "What?"

"I'm going to take you for a night out on the town. We can throw on our sexiest dress and just have fun and relax. How does that sound?"

Felicity silently studied the idea. Going out would be good. It would get her out of her place where she had been cooped up for the last two days. Also, she had a nice red dress that she had been itching to wear ever since she bought it during one of depressed shopping binges.

"Alright," she agreed.

"Yeah?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I already have an outfit in mind. Where will we go?"

Iris jumped up grabbing Felicity's hand pulling her into the bedroom. "I know this great bar."

* * *

"What?" Felicity noted a change in Iris's demeanor when she got back to their table.

"That was the office," Iris sighed. "I have to go. Apparently some kind of family emergency happened with Linda and I have to cover for her. Mason wants me to come by the office to discuss what she was working on.

"Okay that's fine, we can get out of here," Felicity said.

"I'm sorry," Iris apologized as they walked out. "This is your first weekend here and I was supposed to show you a good time."

"Iris, it's fine. Here, take this cab so you can hurry to the office. I'll get the next one. Love you."

"Love you too." Iris kissed her cheek before easing inside.

Felicity stepped back on the curve to wait for the cab. She looked over herself. A perfectly good hair and makeup night wasted. Those were hard to come by because you never knew if those things were going to cooperate with you.

"Nice dress." A lady passing by complimented her.

"Thank you." The lady was right. It was a damn nice dress and there was no point in wasting it.

A cab pulled up shortly after. She opened the door sticking her head in. "You know what? Never mind. I'm not ready to leave just yet. Sorry."

The driver gave her a strange look before nodding. "Alright, have fun."

Have fun. That's what she was going to do.

Oliver was about to call it a night until something enticing caught his eye. It was the first sight of the night that peeked his interest. It didn't just peek his interest, it made his mouth go dry. It was the luscious color red. The color of desire, lust, sex and sin. His eyes zeroed in on the sight of the delicious color. The woman in question was draped in a skin tight lacy red dress. He watched her closely as she made her way through the crowd. Her eyes landed on his for a moment and she paused. She gave him a wink before she turned and headed in the opposite direction. When she turned he got a clear view of the back of her, and it rivaled the front. He could see how much the dress complimented her, and boy what a view it was. The back was completely out of the dress with the exception of thin straps crossing up over her shoulder blades. The black heels adorning her feet made her legs look like they went on for miles. The curve of her calf muscles showcased how strong and toned her legs were. The lacy material that covered her full ass was enticing. He watched her until she was out of sight. He'd never seen her before and he wanted…no he needed to know who she was. He threw the last remaining liquid in his glass back before making a determined stride to find her.

After searching for what seemed like an eternity, he spotted her sitting on a barstool.

"Bourbon neat," he gestured towards the bartender. "And get the lovely lady a refill." The bartender laughed shaking his head slightly as he placed the drinks in front of them. "Good luck, she's already turned down the three other guy that have approached her." He gave Oliver a thumbs up as he went to attend his other customers. He looked down at the woman who was looking back at him. For the first time he could see her face clearly and she was beautiful. He didn't say that often, but she almost took his breath away. He was met with fierce blue eyes. The color of her full lips rivaled the red of her dress.

Oliver picked her glass up reaching it to her. Every other guy wasn't him. He was told to be charming, and he could turn it in when he needed to. He fully intended to charm this angel.

"Thank you." She took the glass from him, her hand ghosting over his sending sparks between them.

Her hair was up half up with a few loose curls falling down to frame her face. The blonde tresses a stark contrast to her blue eyes. She finally gave him a smile that made her even more beautiful. Taking it as a sign that she wasn't going to send him away, he cleared his throat addressing her for the first time. "So is this seat taken," he asked.

"No." She shook her head slightly gesturing to the empty seat. "Have a seat." When he moved, Felicity caught a whiff of his cologne, after shave or whatever it was and she wanted to bury her face in the crook of his neck.

He unbuttoned his suit jacket as he sat down. His nose was immediately filled with the sweet intoxicating smell radiating off of her. His eyes were instantly drawn to the gracious amount of cleavage she was displaying. The curve of her breasts glistening in the light. She crossed her legs turning slightly towards him causing her dress to inch higher up her milky thighs. His eyes roamed over her scarlet red lips, that held a slight smile.

"So you've turned down every guy tonight? Why?"

"They didn't peak my interest." Her voice was low and sultry and he could feel his pants tighten.

"I'm guessing I did?"

Her eyes shifted down to his pants. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she slowly brought her eyes back up to meet his. "You would be correct sir." She brought the drink up to her lips as her tongue snaked out at the straw. She took a long sip before opening her mouth and letting the straw fall from her kissable lips. "Also they didn't offer to buy me a drink," she added.

"Their mistake," he said licking his lips. "May I ask your name?"

Felicity stayed quiet for a moment. She could tell him her real name, but as far as she was concerned it was only going to be for tonight. Fun was all she was looking for.

"Megan." She offered him her hand. Oliver took the small delicate hand in his bringing it up to his lips for a kiss.

"Oliver, pleasure to meet you."

Indicating that she wanted a refill, Oliver signaled for the bartender. "What is you were drinking," he asked. He wasn't too familiar with the typical drinks that ladies liked.

"No need, I'll have a bourbon as well," she told him.

Taken aback for the moment he laughed to himself. "Bourbon and just leave the bottle," he ordered.

"Here you go." He turned over the glass the bartender sat out for her and poured her a glass full before refilling his own.

"Thank you." She took the glass and held it up to his. "To tonight," she said.

"Tonight," he repeated clinking his glass against hers. There was a devilish glimmer in her eyes before she threw her head back draining the liquid.

After a good casual conversation and an almost empty bottle later, Oliver finally asked the question that had been on his mind since he found out she was there by herself.

"What's a woman like you doing here alone?"

"I was here with a friend, but she had a work emergency. I decided to stay and see if I could have a little fun." She emphasized the last word signaling that fun meant so much more. He was more than welcome to having a lot of fun.

"Fun," he repeated.

She nodded slowly with a smirk before draining the rest of the liquid in her glass.

Well," he swallowed. Looking at her eyes that had turned darker with lust. "If fun is what you want, you're talking to the right guy."

"Is that so?"

He leaned in to her ghosting her lips against her cheek. He hovered over her ear so she could feel his warm breath on her. "Very much so. I can show you better than I can tell you," he whispered.

* * *

Oliver's back roughly hit his hotel door as Felicity hung onto his collar pressing sloppy kisses along his jawline before attaching herself back to his lips. Thank God his hotel was just across the street from the bar because he had had the urgency to take her on top of the counter right in the middle of the bar. It seemed like it took forever just for them to make it across the street.

"Okay," he whispered. He pulled away from her intoxicating lips. He reached in his pocket fishing out his hotel key quickly unlocking the door. Grabbing her hand as he shoved the door open. He tossed the card on the table and Felicity tossed her clutch in the same direction before he pulled her to his bedroom. Once inside he turned back to her taking in the beautiful sight. She smiled a greedy smile as she worked to get him out of his jacket. Shoving it down his arms, she yanked it off and threw it to the ground behind her.

He ran his fingers down her naked spine, until he reached the zipper on her dress. "I've wanted to run my hands down your spine all night."

She snatched his shirt loose from his pants. Breaking away from the kiss, she pushed him back against the bed. He fell down on the edge as he propped himself up on his elbows. He quickly kicked his socks and shoes off as he watched her slowly maneuver in front of him. His eyes darkened as she reached up to her hair undoing it letting the curls fall loose against her shoulders. She ran her hands through the blonde crown of hair tossing the curls as she walked up to him. She hiked her dress up as she straddled him, one knee on each side.

He sat up meeting her lips with his. His hands bracketed her face as she kissed him with deep passion that he instantly matched with his own. His hands ran down her body, stilling once they landed on her round and firm ass. Covered in her curls, he breathed her sweet intoxicating smell into his nostrils. He palmed her ass pulling her against him; he needed her closer.

Felicity could feel him growing beneath her and it was sending thrills through her entire body. She licked her tongue out opening his mouth even more and deepening the kiss. With each kiss, she could still taste the hint of alcohol on him and it was amazing. She ran her hands up his neck feeling his scruff beneath her hands.

"This dress needs to go," Oliver growled as his hands fumbled with the zipper.

"Well take it off me," she whispered dragging out each word.

He dragged the zipper down slowly. He pulled the straps off her shoulders kissing her toned arms. She stood back up and let the dress fall to the ground. Stepping out of the dress, she stood before him in only her heels and panties. He grabbed her waist pulling her close to him as he was at the prefect level to show her perky breasts some attention. He took the left one in his mouth biting down on her nipple as he massaged her other one with his hand. Once he was done, he switched and showed the same attention to the other one. She straddled his lap again running her hands through his hair, her fingernails dragging against his scalp. Oliver slid his hand between them, making his way inside her panties. She gripped his hair pulling his head back so she could lean down and kiss his lips. Gasping against his mouth as Oliver pushed two fingers into her wet center. She moaned loudly as the third finger entered causing her to buck in his arms. He curled his fingers inside, slowly pulling in and out. His thumb rubbed frantic circles around her sensitive clit. The rhythm he settled in combined with the feel of his scruff against her skin as he kissed her neck sent her to a high that she didn't want to come down from. He stilled his hand inside her as she coated it with her juices. Removing his hand from her panties, he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close as she gasped at the hard impact. Lifting her up in his arm, he turned around flipping her onto the bed.

He hovered over her quickly unbuttoning his shirt. Finally taking it off, Felicity's eyes studied Oliver's toned abs and muscular chest that was now revealed to her. He kept his eyes locked with hers as he dragged her panties down her legs. His hands moved to his own waist next, wasting no time to undo his belt and pants. He quickly pushed them down as Felicity licked her lips once his hard cock was now free. She sat up snaking her arms around his back pulling him down on her. She connected her mouth with his biting down on his lips. He kissed down her jaw before moving to her neck rubbing his hands up her body.

"Wait," he said.

She dropped back against the bed with a slight whimper at the loss of the contact. She brushed her hair out of her face as she watched him reach over her to his nightstand. He opened the drawer and pulled out a box of condoms. Quickly opening it, he pulled one out tossing the box to the side. He ripped the package open with his teeth and Felicity quickly grabbed it from him and with her free hand grabbed his throbbing member.

Oliver leaned his head back with his eyes closed as her delicate hands worked him. She slid the condom down in an extremely slow and teasing pace. He couldn't stop the curses from falling from his lips as her hands felt magical against him.

He ran his hands down her thighs grabbing ahold of her legs hiking them around his waist. He grabbed her hands stretching them up over her head. She pulled her legs up even higher causing her heels to dig into his back as he centered himself for her. He peppered kisses beneath her ear before she turned her head sucking on his bottom lip. "Please," she moaned against his lips. Pulling away, he locked eyes with her. He slowly dived into her. Her hands circled around his back as her fingers kneaded into his skin. Her nails dragged down his spine as she arched her back with his thick member deliciously stretching her. "Damn," he whispered as she smirked beneath him. He grunted at the pleasurable pain of her nails scraping against him. She lifted her hips giving him a different angle allowing him to sink even deeper into her. She moaned against his mouth as he finally started to move. The pace started out exceedingly slow, but the kisses were fast, intense and full of electricity. His hands ran all over her heating her body up even more. The thrusts increased and she could feel the friction bubbling low in belly. The sound of heavy breathing filled the room along with moans of pleasure coming from them both.

"God," she breathlessly whispered as he thrust hard into her. His fingers find her clit again starting the same circular motion from before. She wrapped her arms around him holding on to his shoulders as he stared down at her. He failed at biting back a groan rising up in his throat when she bit down on her lip staring into his eyes. He lifted her up slightly off the bed with one arm and with his free hand he tangled his fingers in her curls pulling her head back. He bit down on her neck, licking his tongue out to soothe the area. They both begin to lose control of their movements. With one more thrust she cried out as he quickly followed with a shout of his own. They stilled against each other catching their breath coming down from the high together.

* * *

When Felicity woke up, she felt a weight on her left side. She tried to open her eyes but pain shot through her temples and forehead. Hangover. Once her eyes opened it took a couple of blinks to remember where she was at. Recognizing that she was in a hotel room, the some of the memories from last night slowly started to form in her mind.

She fell asleep. How could she fall asleep? That's not how one night stands work. They don't lead to a morning after. She looked behind her to where the weight on her side was coming from. Wait, what was his name? She couldn't even remember it right now. Was she really that drunk? Wow. That was alright though because the whole point of last night was for her to unwind and let loose. That was what she did; it was a onetime thing. No need to memorize a name that she wouldn't need again. Gently lifting his arm up, she slid from underneath him to the floor. Breathing a sigh of relief that she managed not to wake him in the process; she needed to find her clothes.

Tiptoeing around the room completely naked, Felicity spotted articles of clothing at the foot of the bed down on the floor. Quietly sifting through them to pick out her panties and dress; she struggled into them thanks to some of the remaining alcohol in her system. Deciding to keep her heels off until she made it outside, she quietly eased out of the bedroom into the living room. Her clutch was the next thing she needed to find. Walking around trying not to stumble into anything because she needed him to stay sleep. The clutch was spotted on the table. She grabbed it checking to make sure her phone was inside, and when she saw that it was, she slipped out of the hotel room altogether.

* * *

"You look like shit."

"Oh thank you and come on in Iris."

Iris stepped in closing the door behind her. "What's going on with you?" Iris observed her messy hair and sluggish movements. "What did you do after you got home last night?"

Felicity plopped back down on the couch face first. "I didn't come home, I had a one-night stand," she mumbled into the pillows.

"You had a what?"

"A one-night stand," she yelled this time.

"Oh my God," Iris gasped. "Really? Details now." She tapped Felicity's leg until she turned over.

"Everything's still kind of fuzzy," Felicity groaned. "There was a lot of alcohol involved."

"Oh no." Iris pushed Felicity's legs off the sofa to make room for herself. "You have got to give me something. Spill."

"I didn't leave last night after you. I decided to throw caution to the wind and just be free. I went back inside, caught the eye of guy and the rest is history."

"Wow," Iris laughed.

"The sex was amazing," Felicity said sitting up. "I do remember that very vividly."

"What was his name?"

"That I can't remember," she sheepishly said.

"Smoak, you naughty thing," Iris teased. "What if you see him again?"

"Oh please," she scoffed. "All the people in this town, those chances are slim and plus he was staying in a hotel, so he more than likely was from out of town. He may already be gone."

"Sex was that good, and you don't want to know more about the guy?"

"No. I just wanted to feel alive again. I had been in that relationship with Ray and it was like I was trapped. Ray was the last guy I was with, so it had been months and I was in a dry spell."

When she was standing outside the bar contemplating on whether or not to get that cab. She had a revelation. It was her first night in her new city, that she hoped to be her last. She was going to let go, just for one night. She was going to go back to her stance of not getting emotionally involved and just have fun.

"So I sought out a hot guy in a bar and that's it. I'm not looking for a relationship at all," she stressed.

"I understand. You were with Ray for a long time and it didn't work."

"Didn't work is an understatement," Felicity mumbled pushing herself off the sofa. She walked to the kitchen to pour herself another cup of coffee. "You know what, I don't want to talk about Ray anymore. One of the main reasons I moved was to get away from the Ray stuff and that entire situation. I hooked up with an extremely hot man last night to forget about my complicated love life or lack thereof."

She hadn't even taken her mother's calls lately because all she wanted to discuss was: _When are you going to change your mind? How could you just move without even discussing it with me first? Why sabotage your relationship with Ray?_ Enough was enough. Things were over and there was nothing else to do about it. She was moving on.

Iris studied her for a minute before giving her a sly smile. "Well you're in luck for tonight. I came over because you weren't answering your phone. Tonight you are going to this charity gala with me. I made Mason give me a ticket for you since I have to go. This is my way of making up for bailing on you last night even though your night turned out to be a lot more eventful in the end."

Apparently Linda's mom had gotten sick and she had to fly home. Linda was over the sports section of the news department. Iris was the lucky one tapped to cover the big story she had been working on. The Starling City Arrows was holding a charity function for the city.

"Attire?"

"Black tie," Iris answered standing up stretching. She needed to head to the office to look over some notes before it was time to get ready. "Sober up and get glammed up, I'll meet you back here at six." Iris waved pulling the front door behind her. "Oh." She stuck her head back in the crack. "Try not to pick up any hot guys tonight."

"Bye," Felicity yelled as Iris finally shut the door close.

* * *

"Come on Felicity," Iris yelled.

"I'm coming," she yelled back at her.

Felicity rolled her eyes applying the last coat of her lipstick. She wiped the excess from around her lips, smacking them together a couple of times before she was finally satisfied.

"How do I look," Felicity asked walking into the living room. She twirled as Iris examined her.

"Nice, very nice," Iris answered with a snap.

"I only look half as good as you though."

Iris passed Felicity her clutch linking her arm through hers. "Let's go."

"Tickets please." Iris looked up at the huge burly security guard standing in front of them. Reaching into her clutch pulling out her badge. "Here are my credentials and she's with me. Here's her ticket." She dropped it in his hand.

"Let's go." She grabbed Felicity's hand walking them inside.

"Reporter Iris West, I like," Felicity giggled. "Thank you," she nodded to the waiter who offered her a glass of wine as soon as they walked through the door. "You don't want any wine?"

"No, I'm here for work remember. I can't be slurring when I ask my questions."

"Oh what the hell." Iris grabbed a glass turning it up. "I don't know why Mason chose me of all people for this gig. I don't really do sports. He's probably still mad I went behind his back on that exposure story last month, so this is payback."

"Or," Felicity objected. "Is it that he chose you because he knows you're the best at your job even under pressure."

"Good point." Iris held her glass up clinking it against Felicity's. "This is why I love you. I'm so glad you're here."

Oliver walked into the ballroom taking a deep heavy breath as he prepared himself for what was to come. Smoothing his hands over his tailored jacket, he looked around giving a stiff smile to the people already inside.

"Ollie." He clenched his eyes shut at the sound of his little sister's voice. Judging by the tone, he was definitely in trouble. "You're late," she yelled through gritted teeth.

"No I'm not," he glanced down at his watch. "It doesn't start until eight and it's barely seven thirty."

The truth is that Oliver had wanted to waste as much time as possible. He hated social events, and everything that came along with them. He hated being the perfect family in front of cameras, hated giving speeches, being approached by all kinds of people who constantly wanted something. He could run out on a football field all day long, but these things were like pulling teeth.

Thea groaned rolling her eyes. She braced her hands on her hips pushing out slow steady breaths as Oliver stared at her. "Yes the official start is at eight, but not for us jackass," she slapped his arm. "We have to go take pictures and mingle. You know, socialize. Now mom is pissed and I'm not getting yelled at because of you. Come on," she dragged him behind her.

"Here he is," Thea sang as they made it to their parents. Meeting his mother's glaring eyes and his father's plastered smile.

"Glad to see you finally made it." His mother's well trained hidden pissed voice filled his ears.

"Mom you look great." He kissed her cheek trying to smooth things over. "You too dad," he patted his shoulder.

"Yes we all look nice even though Thea decided to spruce up her color scheme."

Oliver looked over at Thea noticing her dress for the first time. Another classic case of them clashing over Thea's fashion choices.

"Gold is still in it, so I don't see the big deal," she said.

"Yes. Gold and black," Moira emphasized. "Not gold and nude."

"Well nude is in right now. A lot more than black," Thea countered.

"Okay," Robert's voice broke in. "How about we take those pictures."

Oliver massaged his jaw after the cameraman had finally taken his last picture. Only the beginning of all the smiling for tonight.

"Oliver, can I talk to you for a moment son," his dad called out to him.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Where were you? Your mother was thinking you would bail."

"I was at the hospital. John and Lyla had their little girl," he answered. John Diggle was his best friend on the team. He and his wife had their first child. It was amazing to see how much joy that brought John. The joy he felt when he looked at his little girl was better than anything that could happen on a football field, is what John had told him. For some reason those words were sticking with Oliver.

Robert threw his arm around Oliver's neck motioning for him to follow. "You want one of these right?" Oliver's eyes fell down to the championship ring adorning his father's finger. "It's time for you to get serious then. It's timeout for the games, and to get really serious about the one on the field."

"Dad I know this," he said.

"I don't think you really do."

"I'm not that careless kid anymore."

"Really? Then where's the championship, where is the steady relationship, where are any of the things to show me that you get what it is that you need to be doing?"

Oliver fell quiet as his dad talked. With his dad being a former NFL great, there was an added pressure on Oliver. These were the conversations they had been having lately. He was growing tired and weary of them. That's all anyone ever wanted to talk about.

"Past and present football giants," a loud voice said as they clapped.

Oliver looked back to see Mayor Damien Darhk walking up to them. This charity event had been his idea. With him was team owner Walter Steele. It was Darhk's first year in office. He came to town with so many big ideas and declarations that he had the town filled with so much hope. One of those declarations was that the team would win the Super Bowl this year. With Oliver being the quarterback that pressure was right on his shoulders.

"Or should I say future to go with that championship ring the young Queen will be bringing us in the near future," Damien added slapping Oliver's arm.

Oliver grimaced at the hard slap on his shoulder. "Not if you keep slapping my throwing arm like that," he mumbled.

Robert cleared his throat staring at Oliver. "Very powerful arm sir, we could probably use you on our defensive line," he jokingly added in an attempt to smooth it over.

Damien smiled slowly finally getting the joke. "Well how about I come out there once the workout and practices get started?"

"Oh yeah. Would love to have you," Oliver lied.

"Get ready because it's almost that time," Walter said as he shook Oliver's hand. "We are going to do some great things."

"Oh yes," Robert said. "We were just discussing that. He's bringing home that big prize this year. Isn't that right son?"

Oliver huffed a small laugh trying to keep his emotions at bay. "I'm certainly going to try, but you know it will take a team effort." He ran his hand across his neck as he mentally counted to ten in his mind. He here was stuck in the middle of the three people who added the most pressure to him. He could feel his collar getting hot as they continued the conversation around him. They all had so many guarantees and promises, but he was the only one on the field. He would be the one to take all the blame if the team failed.

"Will you all excuse me? I see a friend that I haven't seen in a while and I should go say hello before things start."

"Oliver," his father called out to him.

"Yes?"

"Be back at the table in ten minutes. It's almost time."

"Don't worry, I'll only be a second. Excuse me."

* * *

"Wait. My bladder is kind of full, too much wine. I'll be right back." Felicity tiptoed off to the restroom.

Iris stood outside looking over the couple of notes she had already written down.

"Iris West at a sporting event? That's a sight to see. You must really miss me."

Iris turned to see Oliver Queen standing behind her, grin on his face stretching from ear to ear.

Putting the notebook back in her clutch, she rolled her eyes. "Don't toot your own horn Queen, I'm covering for someone."

"Hello Iris," he held out his arms as she walked up to give him a hug. He kissed her cheek. "How have you been?"

"I'm good," she answered.

"You look nice, by the way. Here by yourself? I don't see my buddy Barry."

"Thank you and no Barry is not here. He's out of town at a work convention. I'm actually here with one of my girlfriends. Felicity," she told him. "And no I will not introduce you," she said before he could ask.

"I wasn't going to ask you to," he laughed. "I do like that name though. I like the way it rolls off my tongue. Felicity," he repeated her name.

"Ugh ewwww," she scoffed.

"Okay Iris, I'm ready."

"Great," Iris mumbled. Felicity came out too soon and now she would be forced to introduce the two.

"Felicity, this is..."

Oliver cracked a mischievous grin just as Felicity's lifted her head up laying eyes on him. She gasped as he smiled at her and the memories of last night flooded her mind. She was remembering everything, and she now remembered his name. Oliver.

"You don't have to introduce us," Oliver said cutting Iris off. "We've already met."

"What?" Iris looked from Oliver to Felicity who was frozen in place.

"Hello Megan," Oliver smiled.

"Megan? Don't confuse my best friend with one of your little sluts." Iris slapped his arm.

"Iris," Felicity grabbed her hand stopping her from hitting Oliver again.

"What are you..." Iris looked at Felicity whose face was now a fire red. "Oh my God," she said slowly looking from Felicity back to Oliver. The realization of what was happening hitting her.

Oliver pulled his hand out of his pocket stretching it out to Felicity as he held onto his grin looking at her horrified face. "Now as I was saying, it's nice to see you again."


	2. Chapter 2

"Felicity..."

"I can explain," she whispered.

Before Felicity could attempt to answer any questions, a gust of wind rushed by her as a petite brunette swiftly grabbed Oliver's outstretched hand.

"Sorry, but I need to steal my brother," she quickly said. "Excuse us. Let's go," she pushed him away.

Iris turned back to Felicity, face still flushed with embarrassment.

"Your fling was with Oliver Queen," Iris hissed as they walked to their seats.

"Yes," she admitted.

"And you gave him a fake name? This is even better than I thought."

Felicity had as many questions Iris. "Okay, who is he?" How did Iris know him and why was she saying his name like he was a big announcement.

"Oh sweetie there's so much for you to learn. He's why we're at this event." Iris directed Felicity's attention towards the stage where Oliver had just taken a seat by his father.

"Read." Iris slapped the program in Felicity's hands.

Felicity sat silent reading every word on the paper. "Oh my god. Oh my god," she said again almost shrieking before quickly hushing. Oliver Queen, star quarterback of the Starling City Arrows. Son of football legend Robert Queen. "So I had sex with the most popular guy in this town," she whispered.

"Mhmm," Iris smirked beside her.

"Give me the rundown."

Iris pointed out the different important people to Felicity. "That's Robert Queen, his father. He's a former NFL legend; also was a quarterback." Noting Felicity's confusion. "That's the same position Oliver plays," she clarified. "That's the matriarch, Moira Queen. Very prestigious and serious woman, she runs a business here, Queen Consilidated." Next her eyes landed on the brunette from earlier. "Thea Queen, his little sister who he loves to death. She's the typical teenager, very eccentric personality. They're a close knit family, but then again, I'm just on the outside looking in like everyone else."

They looked like a family that had been lifted from the pages of a catalog and placed on display. So the one guy she picked up to be her fun one time thing turned out to basically own the town she was now living in.

"Oh look you even have the matching color scheme, you will fit right in with the family," Iris joked. "You should go sit up there."

Felicity looked down at her black dress and gold accessories. Looking back up at the stage with all fully adorned in those colors except Thea. "Oh shut up."  
She unfolded the program reading through it again.

"Hi. I would like to thank you all for coming out tonight. Let's get started shall we?" She looked up at the sound of Oliver's voice. He looked better tonight than he did yesterday. It must have been the tux because her mouth grew dry as her eyes roamed over him. Sculpted over his toned body was an all black tuxedo, a gold handkerchief was stuffed in his breast pocket, giving it that hint of color he needed. There was no doubt in her mind why she had been drawn to him.

* * *

Oliver had just finished a round of interviews and decided he needed some fresh air. He loved the charitable part of his life, but all the extra stuff that came with it was tiresome. Sneaking off was his favorite thing to do at these events.

Seeking out a quiet place, he slipped off. Off to his left, he spotted double doors that looked like they led outside. Pushing the doors open, he found someone out there already. He immediately recognized the person as her. It was Felicity...or Megan as she told him last night. The black form fitting dress hugged her curves and he could see her silky back from the cutout. Memories of trailing his fingers down her spine as she straddled him filled his mind. He suppressed the thoughts back as they started getting too vivid. He had to control himself.

He cleared his throat alerting her of his presence. "Megan, huh?"

She turned to him with a startled jump.

"Sorry," he apologized walking up to her.

"It's alright," she said taking a small sip of the wine in her hand. "And Megan is my middle name," she sheepishly added. "Full name is Felicity Megan Smoak."

"Wow," he lightly chuckled. "Oliver Jonas Queen."

"Yeah I kind of gathered that from all of this," she waved her hand around.

"Did you have a good time? The party I mean," he clarified quickly realizing how the question sounded.

"Yes," she nodded. "It was nice and from the sound of it, it seems like a lot of money was raised. Is it over," she questioned.

"Not quite, I just wanted some peace and quiet."

"Oh." She sipped on her drink not knowing if she should leave him to himself or not.

"I take it you had the same thought in mind." Signaling that he indeed wanted her to stay.

"Yeah. Iris is working the room so I came to look at the beautiful view."

Looking back over her. The dress had a small slit between her breasts making them look even more enticing. "It is a very nice one," he agreed.

He walked up to the ledge and leaned down on his elbows. Felicity swiped at a nonexistent strand of hair in her face. There was a light breeze outside and everything was calm and surreal feeling.

"Husband? Was that the reason for the fake name?"

Turning to him and seeing his defined jaw line as he stared straight ahead. "No. God no," she clarified.

He let out a light chuckle as she shook her head. "The thought that bad?"

"Yes," she laughed.

"Why haven't I seen you around?" She was Iris friend and he had seen her at plenty of events before, but his eyes never laid on this beauty currently beside him.

"I actually just moved here," she answered.

"That explains it. From?"

His next question was cut off when a familiar voice that had been plaguing him for seventeen years cut in.

"Ollie." His eyes clenched at the nagging way she called it. He knew she was doing it on purpose.

"Speedy," he turned to her. "What do you need now?"

"It's dancing time."

"I don't dance," he responded dryly.

"Mom said that she wants you inside. Cameras are around and they want a picture of the playboy swaying a very lucky lady. So come on."

Thea breezed off dress flowing behind her, knowing Oliver would soon follow, her. Felicity silently laughed at the frustration evident by Oliver's sighing.

"Well..."

She turned away from the terrace and saw Oliver's eyes trained on the room. Hands stuffed in his pockets he glanced back at her.

"May I have this dance," he turned and asked.

Contemplating his offer, she glanced back to the ballroom and could see the dance floor crowding with duos as the soft music growing louder. She could say no and leave him with the task of finding somebody else. The small voice in her mind told her to accept the offer and she did.

"Sure." She placed her now empty glass down before placing her hand in his as she gathered her dress in the other letting Oliver lead them to the dance floor. He pulled her close to him, but not close enough to have their bodies flushed against each other. They were at a pretty safe distance. Oliver's left hand landed comfortably on her lower back but not too low. His right hand held hers bringing it up and her left hand settled down on his shoulder. They silently started to sway along to the classical music joining the others moving around them.

"Nice moves," she complimented him. "For someone who doesn't dance."

"I took dance classes," he admitted. "Just never found anyone worthy enough to partner with."

Laughing at the flirtatious joke she let the tension in her body roll away.

After some moments, he pulled her closer and that familiar smell that intoxicated her last night awakened her senses. Oliver could feel her body relax in his hands, so he slid the hand on her back a little lower. She leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder getting lost in the music...or was it his arms? Whatever it was, she liked it.

Once the music stopped, they slowly pulled away. "I have to go again. Media hassles or my sister will literally come and rip me away from you like before."

"I understand," she nodded. "Go ahead."

He walked off before glancing back at her as her eyes were still on his retreating figure. He had a longing look in his eyes as if he wanted to say something, but decided against it. He turned back around disappearing in the crowd.

Felicity excused herself to the restroom once she didn't see him. "Excuse me," she said quietly as she made it through the crowd. She needed to get control of herself. Dancing with him had taken her off somewhere and she enjoyed it.

* * *

Iris finally finished her work duties and sought out her best friend who she had abandoned.

"Ready to go," she asked once she located her.

"Yep."

"You okay," Iris eyed her.

"Yes," she answered quickly.

"Here," Iris said once they got in her car. In her outstretched hand was a card.

"What's this," Felicity grabbed it. She answered her own question once she read the green words etched on the white business card. It was Oliver's contact information.

"He said he got held up with the press and his family, but he wanted you to have that."

Flipping the card over she read the personal note scribbled on the back.

Would like to finish our talk. Maybe we can do lunch? - Oliver

She slid it in her clutch. Noticing they weren't moving yet, she looked over to see Iris staring at her. "What?"

"What happened while I was away?"

"Nothing," she shrugged. Nothing at all. They talked and laughed. He made dancing feel like they were walking on clouds and she got swept away by his charm.

"If you say so. You might want to tell your face nothing happened because you're glowing and grinning like a kid in the candy store."

* * *

Felicity sat in the bed legs tucked under her as she stared down at the card in front of her. How did she even get here? She wanted one wild night, but instead her wild boy turned out to be the city's savior. He knew her best friend, and she literally ran into him. She had to admit that she had a nice time at the gala. He wasn't an ass or even the least bit upset about the ordeal. She gave him a fake name and he basically laughed it off. If he had been upset, she couldn't blame him. He intrigued her and she needed to know why. Throwing caution to the wind...again; she picked her phone up.

 _Hey it's Felicity. I think lunch would be good._

She sat the phone back down. Immediately reaching under her bed, she pulled her computer out. Oliver Queen, she typed in the Google search box once she opened it. Chewing on her fingernail as the pages loaded, glancing back and forth between the screen and her phone.

The results popped up and they were endless. Oliver Queen, oldest child of former football legend Robert Queen; he had a extensive section in his own right. She skimmed through most of the things she learned last night. Most of it being football facts and that were like a foreign language to her. There were pictures of him during games, at events, causal pictures and with different people. Gosh, did he always look so good?

Her phone buzzed and an unsaved number popped up. It had to be Oliver.

 _Great. Is today good or too soon?_

Chewing on her bottom lip contemplating if she was up for that today. Looking at the time, it was only a little after ten, so there would be enough time to get ready.

 _Today is fine._

Just as she was about to delve into the personal information, her door opened up.

"What are you doing?"

She jumped at the sound of Iris's voice. She hadn't heard her come in the room. Quickly slapping her computer screen shut.

"Nothing," she replied.

Her observant best friend's eyes scanned around quickly noting everything. The jumpiness, card on the bed, phone in her hand and the computer helped her put it together.

"Wait..."

Before she could grab the computer back Iris had already opened it.

"You're researching him?" Iris scrolled through the pages before Felicity snatched it back from her.

"Not exactly."

Okay maybe she was digging up information on him. She was intrigued. Last night left her very very intrigued.

Iris crossed her arms staring down at her friend. She could definitely see the beginning of something happening here. "I thought it was just an one night stand and that you didn't want to know anything else about him."

Rolling her eyes at Iris using her words against her. "I know what I said."

"Well..."

"Well we're having lunch," she said as he phone went off.

"You're texting him. Scoot over."

Felicity moved over giving Iris room in the bed.

 _Do you like pizza? I know a great pizza place I can introduce you to._

"Oh gosh, he will have you hooked now."

Felicity loved pizza. LOVED PIZZA. She would literally eat it everyday if she could.

 _Yes, pizza is good._

 _Is 12 good for you?_

Felicity looked over her appearance. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she would need some extra time.

 _12:30?_

 _Sounds good. I'll send you the address._

* * *

"This is okay right?" Felicity turned in front of her floor length mirror trying to get a good look. They were going to talk, something they hadn't gotten the chance to do.

Iris sat on the bed watching her friend who had tried on at least five different outfits. "I thought this wasn't a date."

"What?" She smoothed her wrinkles out. "It's not," she sighed.

"Why are you so nervous then," she raised her eyebrow at her."

Turning back to the mirror, "I'm not nervous. I'm just trying to make sure that I'm fully covered. I opted for a jumpsuit because these are not easy to get out of, or into for that matter, so that makes absolutely no room for anything to happen." There would be absolutely none of that nature taking place. Only talking.

"Your shoulders are out," Iris grinned.

"Shut up."

She slipped on her heels after she touched up her light makeup. Nothing heavy. Everything about her attire was relaxed. No need to give off a different vibe. Rubbing the gloss across her lips once more, she grabbed her clutch.

"Alright, I'll see you later."

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You met a hot girl in a bar and had sex with her."

Oliver was sitting in Verdant, the club ran by his best friend. Tommy wiped the counter down as he questioned him. He had just got back in town this morning after dealing with Verdant business, so it was Oliver's first chance to fill him in on everything that transpired in two short days. "So what's the problem? This has happened before."

"This girl was different."

"Uh oh. Different how my friend?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "She just was." Oliver couldn't quite put his finger on it, but Felicity Smoak was nothing like the other girls. It wasn't just her amazing body and the mind blowing sex. Don't get him wrong, sex is a huge deal and she did more than hold up her end of it.

Tommy grinned knowing what his best friend was thinking "The sex was that good, that you're considering changing up your entire stance? You haven't really given me that many details. How was it?"

Oliver snapped out his trance. "None of your business."

"What?" Tommy threw the towel down pulling a seat up. "Come on, we've always shared these stories."

"Not this time."

"Wow." Tommy clutched his heart as he dropped down on the stool. That was a first. "Oh right I forgot. The two of you danced together and you saw sparks," Tommy joked.

"I never said that." The dance was surreal to him and she felt good in his arms.

"So what's so different other than she gave you a fake name and you saw her the next day?"

"This has never happened to me before. She turned the tables on me and now I'm intrigued."

"You really think she had no idea who you were?"

"And you think she did know? Why would she give me a fake name, and then show up to my event the next night? That's not smart."

"You said her best friend is Iris, who is a reporter. Easy access."

"Yes Iris is her friend, but Iris doesn't cover sports. Hell Iris wasn't even coming to the event until she had to cover for a coworker."

"I don't know man. This just seems strange to me, that's all. I need clarification. Our rule was to never catch feelings for these girls. They only lead to trouble. One night stand is an one night stand, you just can't change the rules," Tommy warned.

"It's lunch, not marriage," Oliver snorted.

"Yeah for now," Tommy mumbled. "Anyway, what's on our agenda for today?"

"Nothing," Oliver turned him down. "I can't anyway."

"What? What do you mean you can't?"

"I have a late lunch I need to be getting to." Oliver slipped his sports coat on, fixing the collar as Tommy stared at him.

"You're going out with her?"

"It's just one meal man. Calm down. and hopefully I can get some of that clarification that you desperately seek."

"You're messing up dude," Tommy sang as Oliver walked off.

"Talk to you later," Oliver threw his hand back.

* * *

Oliver walked in the restaurant quickly glancing around. He spotted Felicity in a corner booth alone. He walked up to her around the same time she looked his direction. Her hair was in loose curls as it fell down over her toned shoulders. The sun from the window was shining on her and it was as if she had a glow. Shaking the thoughts from his mind he finally spoke. "Hi."

"Hi," she spoke back as he sat down.

"Thanks for meeting me. I just felt like we didn't get a chance to fully talk last night." Every time he tried to, he was whisked away. He enjoyed the small moments they had, so he wanted to talk more.

"Pizza is actually one of my favorite things," she told him. "So I can never turn that down."

Laughing at her joke, he was glad that she was making the situation light. "I'll keep that in my mind," he smiled as the waiter came over and took their orders.

They made small talk over the different pizza slices. They stayed on safe and easy topics while eating. Once they were done, the real reason why they were there finally came up.

"You're used to leaving the girls alone in the bed huh?" She had concluded that she knocked Oliver off his game by one, sneaking out and leaving a fake name with no intention of getting back in touch with him.

Oliver laughed at the boldness. Another thing he liked. "That's not it."

"Really," she raised an eyebrow.

"Alright I'll bite. Yes I am," he admitted. That was the truth; he had never fallen asleep before or stayed after the sex was done. Since meeting Felicity, his entire routine had changed. He'd fallen asleep, let her be the one to make a run for it, danced with her and now having lunch. Tommy was right about him not following the game plan anymore.

"Usually the women want more, but you definitely didn't."

"Well I didn't go into that night looking to get to know you," she told him. "I wanted it to just be one night and be done. I wanted to escape you could say. I wanted nothing to do with anything that would lead to relationship talk because no, just no," she laughed trailing her voice off."

"And yet here we are," Oliver said. He knew she accepted his lunch date for a reason. Her stance wasn't as strong as she originally thought and he could see a few cracks in that wall.

"We are."

"Well let me get to know you. Listen I know you said you weren't looking for anything and I respect that. I'm not even in the mind space for a relationship either so we are on the same page there, but just hear me out."

"I'm listening."

"I can tell we both enjoy the others company." She nodded letting him know that she agreed. "We can have a friendship. Just two adults of the opposite sex being friends," he suggested.

A wide smile stretched across her face as she listened to his pitch. This guy was like no other. Felicity crossed her arms weighing the statement. "So," she sat up. "Tell me this."

"Mhmm."

"How many one night stands have you had that lead to a friendship?"

Coughing on the sip of water he had taken.

"Exactly," she laughed.

"Wait. I feel like this is a loaded question. Is this your way of asking how many one night stands I've had?"

"No I'm really not. Okay, different question. What does being friends with someone like Oliver Queen entail?"

Felicity got to answer part of her own question soon because she was treated to a front row seat view of his celebrity side. A ball of excitement appeared next to them when a young child quickly grabbed Oliver's attention.

"It's Oliver Queen," he shrieked.

"Hey what's up kid?" Oliver pulled at the boys bib of cap that had ARROWS stitched across the front with the logo.

"You're my favorite player," the little boy said as his eyes basically glowed.

Felicity smiled as Oliver and the boy carried on their conversation. He looked like he was no more than eight years old. He was going toe to toe with Oliver with the football talk. Felicity barely knew what a touchdown was, but this small kid had so much knowledge. It was amazing to watch.

Oliver pulled a sharpie out of his pocket and signed the boys cap. "Hey," he handed it back to him. "This lady right here doesn't want to be my friend. Don't you think she should be my friend?"

"Yes," the little boy nodded looking at Felicity. "He's Oliver Queen, everybody should be his friend."

"Is that so?" The boy nodded answering Felicity's question.

"Thank you little man." He pounded his fist. Looking over at Felicity an idea popped in his mind.

Motioning for the boy to come over, Oliver leaned down to his ear, "Tell her to be my friend and if she agrees, I will give you a surprise," he whispered.

"Oliver..." Felicity narrowed her eyes at him as he grinned. She could tell by his sly grin that he was up to something.

"Will you be his friend? Please please please."

"Did you promise him something?"

"He's waiting on an answer. Let's not keep him waiting long."

Rolling her eyes before turning back to the boy, "Okay," she sighed.

"Okay? What does okay mean?" Oliver leaned back down to the boy. "Do you know what okay means buddy?" He shook his head in response looking back at Felicity.

Felicity huffed a laugh. Unbelievable. He was about to coerce her into agreeing to something. He was using a child to get it too. Felicity had to admit it was a cute tactic because the little boy was just thrilled to be there. The question was, what exactly does being Oliver's Queen's friend entail? She would find out because she was about to agree to it. "Okay means yes. Yes I will be your friend."

"William!" An older woman that Felicity quickly concluded was the boy's mother rushed to their table. "You told me you were going to the bathroom," she whispered through clinched teeth.

"But mom, I saw Oliver." He danced on his feet, the excitement radiating off him. "And he has a surprise for me."

The mother turned to their table giving them a sympathetic smile. "I'm so sorry," she apologized. "You don't have to do that either."

"No need to apologize. My new buddy William here just helped me out." He looked at Felicity with a wink as he stood up reaching in his jacket pocket. He pulled out a card and handed it to the lady. "Here. This is my agent's number. Call that number week one and I will give you fifty yard line tickets and a chance to come in the locker room, meet the rest of the team."

Felicity watched as the little boy's eyes lit up as Oliver talked things over with his mother. "Thanks again buddy." He held his hand out so the little boy could give him five. "See you week one."

"That was so not fair." Felicity said once the duo left. "But it was very sweet and admirable."

"I would do anything I can for kids. They're the best fans to have." He looked down at his watch and couldn't believe that two hours had already passed.

"Do you want to take a walk," he suggested. "It's a pretty day and I figured I could point some things out to you or whatever. Unless you're ready to go."

"Sure. A walk would be nice."

* * *

They made it to a bench underneath some trees.

"Wanna take a seat? I didn't realize you had on heels."

"Oh," she looked down at her feet. She was fine; wearing heels was second nature to her.

"I'm used to heels, but we can sit. The leaves on this tree are beautiful," she said admiring the bold color.

"So you said you just moved here right?" He sat down leaving the right amount of space between them. Throwing his arm behind her across the bench, he wanted to pull her closer, but he fought the urge.

Remembering that she never got to finish telling him that last night.  
"Yes from New York. I needed a change."

He noticed the flash of not exactly sadness but heaviness enter her eyes as she looked away. He could feel that there was more to that statement, but he decided not to push it. It wasn't his place and this was supposed to be an easy conversation.

"Well Starling is a nice place. I think you'll like it here."

"I hope so. I'm not in the mood to move again. I want to make this my final stop."

"Technically not that many times. I'm from Vegas; that's where I grew up. I went to college at MIT, graduated got a job offer in the big apple so I moved there and now here."

"That's the normal amount for someone. The different stages you go through. They say the third time is the charm though, so you may be in luck."

"Right, let's hope so."

"So Vegas, huh?

"Yes, I'm a Vegas girl," she grinned. Of course that would stick out to him. It always did in conversations with men, no matter what they were discussing.

"Nice." He made a mental note to remember that.

"What's so nice about that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," he laughed. "So you really had no idea who I was," he ask quickly changing the subject.

"Mm Mmm," she shook her head. "No idea."

"If you could've seen your face when you saw me."

"Top five most embarrassing moment of my life."

"It's fine though. Life works in mysterious ways, so maybe we lucked out. So I take it your father didn't teach you anything regarding sports?"

Caught off guard for a moment at the question, "No, my father didn't, and I'm an only child, so no sports."

"Well, if I'm lucky enough to have a daughter, I will teach her. It's already a given with the son."

"Like your dad taught you I'm assuming?"

"Yep, and I've been following in his footsteps every since."

"That's sweet. Your family is very beautiful."

"Thanks," he nodded. "So what's your career?"

"I'm an art consultant. I have a masters degree in art history."

"From MIT? I never would've guessed that. I always thought people from there were only into science engineer majors."

"Yeah a lot of people don't think of MIT for anything else, but they do have more. That's where I met Iris actually, her major was writing. So MIT is actually like a melting pot you could say."

"What about you? What's your college story besides football?

"Business management was my major," he answered. "I used it to open up a club with my best friend."

"Wow, you have a club?"

"Yeah technically I do, but it's mostly Tommy's; he runs it. It's called Verdant. With football, I don't have the time to handle everything that comes with it on a day to day basis, so he does most of the heavy lifting. If mostly just had my name on the papers."

"I will have to visit this place."

"So an art consultant? I've never met one before. Do you just sit in art galleries all day?"

"No," she shook her head. "That's part of it, visiting art galleries. I work for an advertising agency here though, Overwatch Industries."

"I've heard of it before."

"We find talented artists, sometimes at art galas, but also many different places or sometimes they come to us on their own. We then find a place for their art, at businesses, homes, wherever. Business people seek us out a lot too, to furnish their places. It's a fun job because you can tell so much about a person through their art or the person buying it. Knowing the history behind the different types of art is very fun too. Not a skill that many people have."

"Sounds intriguing, I have to go to an art gala one day."

"You should," she nodded.

They sat and talked for a little while longer as Oliver pointed out different places: restaurants, landmarks, and anything that held a funny story. Looking down at her phone to check the time, she knew she needed to get home. She had work and Iris would probably send a search party for her.

"I should head home," she finally said. "Work tomorrow."

"I'll walk you to your car," he offered.

"Oliver," she called out when they reached her car.

"Yeah," he turned to her.

"I have a question that's been on my mind since last night."

"Shoot."

"Why were you in a hotel the other night? I mean you stay here, so is the hotel the place you take the women?"

Noticing her smirk, Oliver snorted at her last sentence. He wondered how long it would take her to mention that.

"You're just such a comedian. But actually, my place is still being worked on. I'm moving into a penthouse apartment."

"Oh," she laughed. "Okay."

"Anything else?"

"Nope."

"You sure? Go for it."

"I'm sure. That's it...for now," she added after a pause.

She fished her keys out of her clutch unlocking her door.

"I had a good time," she turned back to him and said. That was the truth. She really did. Oliver was sweet and a very easy person to talk with. Lunch was good and the conversation just eased along.

"I did too," he smiled down on her.

"Hey," he reached at her hand as she grabbed the handle. She turned to him brushing her hair out her face.

"I also have something that's been on my mind," he told her.

"What's that?" She froze when she saw him move towards her, his body angling down to hers. Her eyes darted around to see if anyone was watching and surprisingly they were alone. His hand bracketed her neck as he dragged his thumb across her lips. The shimmery shine that was on them had been calling his name all day. He brought her lips to meet his softly pressing them together. Instantly the need for more took over and he deepened the kiss. Her eyes closed as she breathed him in. His other hand cup the other side of her face as he darted his tongue across her lips as she opened up giving him the entrance he wanted. Her hands came up to grip his collar as she pulled him closer. Sucking her tongue into his mouth, she moaned against his lips. He moved from her lips to her jaw press in a kiss there. Her lips brushed against his scruff before he reattached his lips to hers.

"I remember the no relationship stance," he breathed finally pulling away. "I just really needed to do that. It's been on my mind since last night," he said using her words.

She slowly opened her eyes to look into his and it felt like he was looking through her. Heat was rising off her as her chest heaved up and down trying to catch her breath. Releasing his collar, she ran a hand through her hair, putting it back in place.

He reached past her opening her car door. He held it open and she managed to make her motor skills work again. That kiss had left her dizzy. Literally.  
"Right," she willed herself to say. She finally managed to get inside her car driving off as he stood back watching her with a smile.


End file.
